It Sucks Being The Parent
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Sometimes Parenthood aint all it's cut out to be.
1. Chapter 1

**OK let me thank HexTheDayDreamer for letting me do this,**

**If I owned anything do you think Joker wouldn't be beaten to a bloody crisp for killing Jason?**

**Let's begin.**

**1: Rules**

They had all ended up in one ruff. Bruce didn't know how but he was stuck with all of them. Don't get him wrong he loves his kids, but together they could be a handful that's why he decided there had to be rules for everyone. So they were all on the couch looking at each other having no clue why they were all there.

"Ok there have got to be some rules even if your older than 18!" he said looking at Dick and Jason.

"Rule 1: No pranks Rule2: Everyone has to attend school except Dick." Bruce started and Jason waited to hear his name but when he didn't he looked at Bruce.

"What about me I'm 19!"

"Well Jay you're technically like what 16" Tim answered.

"Shut up replacement!" Jason started "No Jason he's right you'll be a junior we can make you look younger but you must attend school"

"Rule 3: No suspensions or expelling this year Rule 4: and this is important no touchy my cars if you do Batman can't kill but Bruce Wayne will."

**2: Suspension **

Bruce Wayne was making his way back into the office. Even though his rule was no suspension Jason had gotten 4 detentions 7 write ups and caught the school of fire TWICE. How he did not know all he knew was he was suspecting to see Jason Peter Todd in the principles chair. And who does he see, that's right you guessed it.

Timothy Jackson Drake wait WHAT! There Tim sat looking pretty nervous, well that wasn't a good sign.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne nice to see you again" The principle said.

"Wish it was on better terms Mr. Johnson," Bruce said.

"Well I think Mr. Drake would like to explain what had happened,"

"actually I'd rather not," Tim said timidly.

"Tim" Bruce said.

"Fine, but save the yelling till the end please, it all started out when me and Chelsea where making out in the Cafeteria," Bruce looked like he was ready to explode, "Then Jack came over saying it was his girl, I got mad and he throw his tray on me then I decided I'd start a small incy bit of a food fight then-"

"Mr. Johnson, Mr. Todd's here" the secautery said. Bruce put a hand over his face and told the principle to just send him in.

"Ok, thanks Nancy Mr. T how's it goin'? Timmy you'll never guess what happened Bruce will fl- BRUCE oh um didn't see you there um so um how's it hanging?" Jason said coming in.

"sit" Bruce said and Jason did, the principle would have done a spit take but that wouldn't have been unperffesional.

"look Mr. T all I did was hit the kid, nothin' like usual he messed with Timmy boy throwin' food on him so we met up for a um a chat yeah and long story short I punched him." Jason tried to act like he didn't care that Bruce was here but it kinda scarred him.

"Look Mr. Thompson how long are they suspended?" Bruce said.

"Both I would say three weeks," The principle said.

"Thank you for your time" Bruce said grabbing both boys by the scruff of their necks pushing them out the door.

**3: Pranks**

It had been an awful day. Dick drew on his face while he had been asleep; with permant marker might he add. Jason stole his business clothes and put dresses in their place causing him to be late looking for them. Tim unplugged his all the alarm clocks so he was late for work and them for school. Stephanie and Cassandra took all the phones and replaced them with toy phones. The only one who has not pranked him was Damien.

Sweet, innocent Damien. But when he walked into the room all his children were smirking and giggling.

He then saw Dick go over to Damien, "good job buddy" Damien smiled and Tim and Jason high fived.

Alfred then came into the room and had the look of shock on his face, "Master Bruce, what on Earth happened to your hair?" _'My hair?'_

When he looked in the mirror he saw pink neon hair and ran in the room to only see Jason and Tim, who had been suspended.

"hey Timmy"

"yeah Jay"

"We didn't plan on being the only ones here did we?"

"Nope"

"Crap"

**4: I just know**

"Hey Bruce can i-"

"No Dick you can't take the Porsche"

"How did you-"

"I'm Batman" Dick then left the room and met up with Jason.

"Did you get'em"

"no but…I think Bruce made a joke?"

**5:** **Smoking.**

When Bruce found Jason smoking he would immediately take the cigerate out of his mouth, saying they would kill him, but Jason would just light another one. So Bruce would hide his box.

Jason would get angry and would tore the house up looking for them.

The next day the cycle would repeat.

**Hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't do slash or the incest thing where they have DickxJason sorry it's just not me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akward Moments:**

These always happened no matter what age, no matter which son, no matter what was happeneing he always walked into an akward situation.

Batman had to pick up Robin (Dick Grayson) at Mount Justice the usual, what he didn't expect was when he walked into the room the team would be sitting in the room in a circle, a bottle in the middle, and Robin kissing Kid Flash… when they saw him they imstantly jumped back and Robin and Kid Flash had a mixture of disgust and horror on their faces. This was going to be a long day….

Jason loved to work out, to stay fit, so when Bruce came into the room to find Jason basically grinding the machine he was a bit confused and didn't have anything to say. But he had to admit the face Jason made when he saw him was priceless. He went red as the speedsters hair and his face was pail.

Tim and Damien happened at the same time. When you have four sons you have to ecpect a lot what you don't expect is walking into a room with one stretched out on the couch and the other one on top if the other. They're faces were even more pricless and they both fell off the couch as Bruce left the room shacking his head.

**Reasons:**

So the team was bored and what better way to get un bored then to play spin the bottle? But what Robin didn't know that when he spun the bottle it would land on Kid Flash…no way was he kissing Wally!

"Go ahead Robin, do it," Artemis said. "NO WAY" Robin and Kid Flash yelled at the same time.

Megan being the sweet martian she is, made sure they couldn't move until they kissed. Robin knowing Batman was going to be here soon swallowed his pride and kissed Wally. What he didn't know was Batman would walk into the room at that very moment. He needed new friends….

Jason's lazy, everyone knows it**, **sure he works out a lot but if it has to do with anything other then work he takes the easy way out of it. So when the pen that goes into the weights fall instead of getting up he trys to reach for it on the machine. He wasn't tall enough so he try slumping down in the seat he then starts moving up and down to see maybe if he could reach it that to get it. When he got it he looked up and went pail.

Bruce was standing there watching with a shocked expression on his face. Great, just great!

"Demon Brat what are you watching," Tim said walking in. He then relised he was watching some horror movie and could see Damien ficically jump at the gory parts.

"Nothing your capable of understanding, Drake." Damien said trying to not look scarred on the outside. Tim rolled his eyes and tried to grab the remote but Damien pulled it out of reach, "what are you doing Drake?"

"Look Demon I know your scarred so just give me the remote," Tim said . Dmien then started wrestling on the couch and somehow Damien got turned over but still had the remote. Tim was on top reaching for it and was almost there until he saw Bruce. Then he just stopped, Damien must have noticed to because he tried getting out from under Tim until they were both on the floor. This just wasn't their day.

**The Kiss ( thanks to YJ and HG rocks)**

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A B****" Roy came in screaming. This caught Bruce, Tim, and Dicks attention.

"What did Jason, break, steal, or do" Bruce said.

"He didn't do anything it was the demon!" well that only left "Damien get down her" Bruce yelled.

"Master Bruce, please restrain from yelling in the house hold" Alfred said waqlking by "And Master Roy please keep your profanity to a minimal."

Damien then came walking down the stair then turned when he saw Roy.

"Damien, now!" Yes Damien wasn't scarred of anything except maybe Jason, Roy, and Bruce…and on rare accessions Dick. But he knew not only Roy would be mad at him but Bruce too. This was going to be disastrous.

"Yes, father?" he said not looking visually scarred.

"It seems you have angered Mr. Harper can you tell me why?" he asked.

"I do not know what that imbecilic is so mad, father." Ok he knew exactly why.

"Really," Roy said, "Lain, Honey, Please get in here" Lain then walked in and she smiled and waved at Damien.

Damien blushed and returned the smile unconisouly. Dick then smiled really brightly, "Aw Little D's got a girlfriend."

Damien the blushed harder and scowled at Dick but didn't deny it.

"I caught these to under a tree in the park, kissing!" Damien flinched a little. A mad Archer was bad but a pissed off overprotective father archer is worse.

"DAMIEN" Damien flinched again hearing his name called by Bruce.

"Yes father?" Damien said looking up.

"Go to your room I will talk to you later." Bruce said pointing to the stairs.

"Yes father." He grumbled.

"Bye, Damien see you" Lian said running from Roy to kiss Damien on the cheek.

"LIAN"

Damien then smiled and placed his hand on his cheek.

"Damien go!" Bruce said. Damien then waved good bye to Lian and went up stairs.


End file.
